Harry's Final Duel
by Mordecai the Barman
Summary: A oneshot, my first fic. Harry faces down Voldemort for the final time. R&R please, constructive critisism appreciated.


Harry strode across the field of battle, looking around at the fierce battles raging between the Aurors and the Death Eaters. Many had fallen on each side, but more still fought on.

Harry was currently trying to reach Voldemort so that he could end it all, but the enemy seemed to object to his plan. At this moment he saw a werewolf leaping at him, the Dark Lord had developed a spell to force a werewolf to transform for him, and to make it subservient to him.

"_Argentum Spiculum" _he muttered, pointing his wand at the creature before it had the chance to strike him.

He continued on his way, ignoring the anguished wails from the dying wolf. Over the past year his heart had hardened, the process started with the death of his Godfather, and was only hurried along by the death of Dumbledore.

Harry spotted a group of vampires that looked to be trying to sneak up on a bunch of Aurors who were fighting back-to-back.

Waving his wand in a complicated gesture he bellowed "_FURIOSO INFERNUS"_

A large bolt of flame flew into the vampires incinerating them to the last.

And then he saw someone, someone he thought he would never have the chance to exact his revenge on

"Wormtail" he muttered under his breath.

"WORMTAIL" he yelled it this time, catching the attention of the traitorous rat.

"Harry, p..pl...please d..don't k...k...kill me. Y...You...Your parents w...wouldn't have wanted their s...son to have be...become a m..mur...murder." the pitiful man moaned, in hopes of saving his life.

Rather than reply Harry waved his wand at Wormtail and muttered "_ebullio caedes_", a bolt of dark red light careening into the wretch, throwing him back several feet. before he could regain his feet he started to turn red, and to whimper in pain.

It was then that a curse hit Harry, he had a second to recognise it as the Cruciatus curse, and its caster as Bellatrix Lestrange, before he was swept away on an intense tide of pain. He felt as though his bone were going to vibrate into dust, and his arteries split.

And then the curse was lifted, probably so that Bellatrix could taunt him, but he didn't give her the chance.

Sweeping up his wand he twirled to face her and yelled "_lapidibus" _but it was expertly blocked by Bellatrix, who returned it with a muttered "_castigo_" but Harry diverted it at another Death Eater, who promptly fell to the ground clutched in invisible restraints.

"What? Nothing deadly Bella? Oh, are you saving me for your little half-blood master?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT THE GREATEST DARK LORD EVER! HE COULD DESTROY ANYTIME HE WANTED, YOU HAVE JUST BEEN LUCKY IS ALL. NOW YOU SHALL MEET YOUR DOOM..."

But whatever else she had been going to say was cut off by Harry's muttered "_latus destructus", _a pale blue bolt flew straight into Bellatrix's chest crushing her lungs completely.

Moving and launching the occasional curse at his enemies Harry moved in the direction his scar was nudging him in.

Soon enough he saw his target. Voldemort was duelling with 4 Order Members, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall and Vance were all throwing their strongest at him, but he was waving off their spells with contemptuous ease. But then he saw Harry approaching, and smirked in his direction before muttering under his breath "_avada kedavra" _in Tonks direction, the strand of green light connecting with, and blowing her life out like a flickering flame.

"Now come Mr. Potter," drawled Voldemort, "unless you want the rest of them to suffer that fate face me now." he then pulled back his head and screamed out, "I, LORD VOLDEMORT, DO HERE-BY CHALLENGE HARRY JAMES POTTER TO A WIZARDS DUEL. MAY HE SUFFER DEATH BEFORE THE DISHONOUR OF REFUSING."

The magic swirled around them and all the fights on the battle field had stopped, to look at the central figures of the war.

"I HARRY JAMES POTTER, DO ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE OF TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. MAY HE SUFFER DEATH BEFORE THE DISHONOUR OF CHEATING."

With that said, both the combatants bowed slightly to each other and took their formal poses. harry had studied the art of duelling intensively during his seventh year at Hogwarts. And he had even gotten lessons from the ebullient Professor Flitwick.

Harry started it off with a sharp "_perfigo rapido"_ cause several small balls of yellow light to stream toward Voldemort who avoided and blocked all but one which stabbed right into his upper left arm.

Voldemort didn't even wince, before returning with a spell of the most foul branch of the Blackest of Arts, "_liquefacio"_ a void of black light shooting towards harry who twirled out the way.

The exchanged spells for a while, each dodging and blocking the others spells,

_"petrificus totalis proprius"_

_"tormenta"_

_"oblido"_

_"avada kedavra"_

_"creo ovino multiplicius"_

This last spell form Harry created a certain amount of confusion as he summoned a bunch of sheep in front of Voldemort.

In this distraction as the Dark lord tried to get out the way of the small herd of sheep, Harry apparated behind him and through the spell he has been researching for months and practising for almost as long, the only spell he figured that would destroy Voldemort once and for all.

"_pectus-oris deflagration-onis enim tantum aevum"_

The spell struck Voldemort in his upper back and enveloped him in a deep light-sucking aura of black flame. The flames seemed to eat away at him, until there was nothing left but ashes, from which arose a ghostly form, Voldemorts soul. But that was when the other part of the spell came into play, an aura of blinding gold enveloped the soul, there was a large flash of golden light, a terrified scream, and then nothing.

When everyone's eyes cleared they saw that not only was the Dark Lord dead, the death eaters who had been totally consumed by darkness and hate, had also disappeared. Harry was also lying on the ground, looking for all the world like he was peacefully sleeping, but those who were closest knew better. They could see that his chest wasn't rising and falling like it should. They could see the unnatural pallor of death creep of his skin.

There was a second flash of light and then Harry's body was gone, he and his departed soul gone who knows where. But it would almost certainly be more peaceful than Earth had been for him in his 18 short years of life.


End file.
